Olympus Weeps
by ferocious-growling-kitten
Summary: Harri Potter finds her hidden heritage on her seventeenth birthday and is sent on the adventure to end all adventures; lost family, new friends, and a love for the ages. FEM-Harry/Acheron Dumbles&Weasley bashing
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything concerning the worlds of Harry Potter or the Dark Hunters.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_July 31, 11:55 pm _

Harri Potter sat on her dingy little cot in the second bedroom of number 4 Privit Drive, watching the clock and waiting for midnight. _Five more minutes til my birthday_, she thought to herself. _Five more minutes til I can leave here forever._ Harri would be seventeen in five minutes, of age in the magical world and no longer obligated to remain under the thumb of the real dark lord. After a bit of research in her sixth year, Harri discovered that Albus Dumbledore, supreme leader of the light, did not kill his long time lover and former dark lord Gellert Grindlewald. It had been fifteen year old Tom Riddle that had done the deed, Dumbledore locked the memories in Tom's head and took the credit while at the same time setting the stage for Tom to become Grindlewald's successor in all things dark.

_Three more minutes._ Harri already had her things packed and was just waiting for the clock to strike to make her escape from this hellhole. The previous summer, she had received a letter from the goblins at Gringotts saying that she needed to come in to discuss her accounts with her account manager. The gracious little creatures had included a portkey so that no one could actually stop her from coming to the bank. When she got there, it turned out that she had to speak to the head of the bank, and also the head of the goblin nation, Ragnok. Harri was shown a list of all of the transactions from her parents' accounts since the day after they died, there were quite a lot of them for an account belonging to a dead couple and an infant in the muggle world. Hefty sums had gone to the accounts of Albus Dumdledore, the Weasly family, and Hermione Granger.

_One more minute_, Harri rose from her cot to gather her bags from where she had stashed them in her closet. Shrinking Hedwig's cage, the owl was out hunting and would meet Harri at their destination when she got the chance. _Thirty seconds to freedom_. Ragnok had also told Harri about the adoption papers in the Potter vault that had her name on them. It turned out that Dumbledore had stolen Harri from her birth parents and given her to the Potters, who couldn't have children due to the unfortunate side-effects of a botched contraceptive potion. At least the couple had been decent enough to adopt the 'poor orphaned child' that Dumbledore had brought them, so she at least still had a claim on the Potter estate when she reached her majority.

The clock struck twelve midnight, and Harri dropped to the floor in excruciating agony. Her body felt like it was on fire and her blood was like lava in her veins. Having the high pain tolerance that she did, Harri stayed awake through the pain, barely, but she did not notice her body begin to float or the glow of white light that surrounded her. After what seemed like hours to her, the pain finally stopped and Harri was able to move again. Looking at the clock she saw that it had only been a few minutes since the pain started, _What the hell happened? That could not have been normal._ She heard a pecking at the window and turned to see that Hedwig had come back to the house. "What are you doing here, girl? You know what Vernon would do if he caught you, I couldn't lose you, Hedwig. You're too important to me to let that happen."

**'Peace, child, nothing will happen to me. I was sent here to protect you, child, by the will of the goddess Athena. You are her daughter after all, did you think that she wouldn't care about your wellbeing?'** Harri stared at the majestic bird like she had lost her mind, _Hedwig just spoke to me, but that's impossible, animals don't speak. Well actually, if snakes can speak then why can't owls?_ Harri shrugged her shoulder in answer to her silent question and decided not to freak out about her friend talking to her.

"Wait, Athena, the Greek goddess of war and wisdom is my mother? How is that possible? How did I end up here if I am the daughter of a freaking goddess?" _didn't she want me? Who is my father? Didn't he want me either?_

**'Yes she is your mother, in the usual way that people become parents, Dumbledore stole you from your mother's guard when she was visiting earth with you. Of course she wanted you, she was devastated when you disappeared but was unable to reclaim you or even come to see you because the Potter's formally, legally, and magically adopted you. The best that she could do was to send me to be your familiar when you entered the wizarding world at eleven. It is not my place to tell you who your father is but I can tell you that he loved you with all his heart and soul.'**

By the time Hedwig finished answering her questions, even the ones she didn't dare speak aloud, Harri was in tears and wanted nothing more than to see her mother. "How do I get in contact with her, Hedwig? I want to see my mother."

**'All you have to do is call for her to appear and she will. Try saying Matera, I call you to human form. That should get her here quick.'** Came Hedwig's amused reply.

"Matera, I call you to human form." _Please work, please please please work_. Harri saw a brief flash of white light before she was caught in a tight hug and felt her shoulder dampen with tears. "Mother? Why are you crying?"

It took a moment for Athena to calm down enough to answer her daughter, "I am crying because I am happy. For the first time in so many years, I am Happy. We need to get you out of here and contact your father, he is in New Orleans Louisiana in America. Oh, my sweetheart, you are so big! Do you have everything you need from here? Good, I will flash you to New Orleans myself. Unfortunately I can't go with you and I need to glamour your appearance, we can't have the humans trying to hurt you because of your ears and tail, now can we?" Athena continued to babble on while Harri watched her in shocked amusement, at least until what her mother had said about her appearance registered.

Harri ran to the mirror that was on the inside of her wardrobe door and stared at her reflection with wide eyes. "I have cat ears and a tail. Cat ears and a tail. Matera, I have a tail!" this exclaimation startled Athena out of her babbling.

"Well, of course you do dear. Your father was a were-tiger and the ears and tail is a way for your heritage to manifest. Now, I can't go with you to find your father but I can send you to a place that can help. It's a club called Sanctuary that is run by a family of bears called Peltier, just tell them that you seek sanctuary and they will help you. Hedwig will be with you and she will guide you when you need help." Hedwig flew to her mistress and held onto the trembling shoulder as tightly as she dared. "She will tell you who can help you find him. I wish we had more time right now but I have to get back to Olympus. If you need me, call out and I will come to you, or at least contact you. Be safe, my darling, and don't worry. I love you, Harri."

* * *

><p>The next thing Harri knew, she was standing outside an unfamiliar building in an unfamiliar place. She could see the line of people waiting to get past the bouncer and could hear the music coming from inside. She looked up the building to see a brightly glowing neon sign that read 'Sanctuary'. "So this is the place, right Hedwig?" Harri was nervous about trying to gain entrance until she was sure that she was in the right place.<p>

**'Yes, child, this is the right place. Don't be afraid, just do as your mother told you and all will be well.'** Hedwig knew that her chick was nervous and tried to sooth her, she didn't think that it worked until she felt the shoulder that she was perched on relax and heard her chick sigh out in relief.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure before trying to get in. I am still underage in this world, it would have been horrible trying to get into the wrong place without any sort of ID." Harri walked to the head of the line, ignoring the grumbles about cutting the line, straight to the bouncer who barely gave her a glance.

"Sorry, kid, but we don't allow anyone underage into the bar. Geez, you barely look like you could be in high school. Better just go on home, kid." Harri bristled a little about the reference to her height, she knew that she was short but that's what happens after years of abuse and malnutrition.

"I am seventeen, thank you very much, and I don't want a drink. I seek sanctuary and was told that I could find it at Peltier House, but if I was wrong then I shall seek it elsewhere." She turned to leave, but felt a large hand on her arm, pulling her to a stop mid-stride. She looked over her shoulder to see a very large man dressed completely in black with long black hair and sunglasses holding onto her arm, and judging by the size of him she wouldn't have even a slim chance of breaking his hold and running away. "I would appreciate it if you would let go of my arm." Mr. Giant-Goth-Man just looked at her from behind his sunglasses for a moment before turning to the bouncer.

"I'm taking her in Etienne. We'll be at one of the tables, send Mama Peltier out to us when she has some time." The deep slightly accented voice sent shivers up Harri's spine. She had no choice but to follow the stranger past the bouncer and into the club, he still had a hold of her arm. The man found an empty table and lifted her onto the high stool before seating himself and just looking at her. "So, care to tell me why you need sanctuary? Or how about why you feel Olympian? And seriously, you could pass for fourteen barely, so what makes you think that anybody will believe that you're seventeen?"

A waitress set a beer down in front of the man before moving on, Harri just looked at him. "Isn't it rather rude of you to begin your interrogation before introducing yourself?" she turned to Hedwig on her shoulder and said, "And I don't care if he is the head of the dark-hunters, Hedwig, he is being rude and my arm is sore from being dragged across a room by a giant. The least he could do is introduce himself before getting all pissy about my private business. Oh, don't pull that. Matera would be proud that I haven't lost my temper yet, what with all these behemoths calling me short. Hedwig, you know that my height is a touchy subject because it reminds me of what they did to me. I'm not talking about this anymore, besides the stranger probably thinks I'm insane now because I'm talking to an owl. No, sweet, that is not a normal occurance in this world. No, Hedwig, Dr. Dolittle is a fictional character, thus he does not actually exist."

Acheron watched the strange child hold a one-sided conversation with the white owl sitting on her shoulder. When she said that her arm was sore he felt slightly guilty for hurting the girl, he really sat up and paid attention when she said that someone had done something to her to make her that short. The girl was barely 5'2'' on her tip toes, almost a foot and a half shorter than him. He almost shot beer out his nose when he heard her explain to an owl that Dr. Dolittle wasn't real. He managed to stop choking on his beer and looked up to find girl and bird staring at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Don't worry, I've met crazier people than just holding conversations with a bird." Hedwig ruffled her feathers in indignation at the Atlantean's words. "Sorry about the arm and the interrogation, but I have to make sure that Artie didn't send you to trash Sanctuary." Ash watched the girl's reactions to his words. He had caught her use of the Greek word for 'mother' and knew that he had to know more about this girl if she wanted to stay in his city.

The girl had a look of confusion on her face when she asked, "Who's Artie? Well, however it is, I don't know them. Matera sent me to New Orleans to find my father and said that Sanctuary could help me. Unfortunately, Matera rather skimped on the details and was being a bit of a featherhead and forgot to tell me his name. And I can't call her back down for a while because she's busy. My name's Harri, by the way, just thought you should know my name before we moved from the interrogation portion of the program to torture or something." The girl, _Harri_, didn't really look all that affected by the thought of torture. _I guess that gives me a clue of what happened to her_, Ash thought.

"Well, who is your mother then, if Artie didn't send you?" If he could get that information then he could stop treating her like a criminal.

"I doubt you would believe me if I told you. And you still haven't told me your name, you know."

"I bet you would be surprised what I would believe. Listen, I just need to know your mother's name. I'll be able to tell if you're lying to me so you may as well come clean and tell me." Ash laid his bluff on the table, truth was that he couldn't hear her thoughts, so he really wouldn't be able to tell if she was telling him the truth. But, his bluff seemed to have worked anyway because she looked tired and weary all of a sudden.

"Fine, you win. My mother is Athena of the Olympian pantheon. I was stolen from her while she was visiting earth when I was a newborn. She couldn't take me back because the family I was given to had formally, legally, and magically adopted me so she had to wait until my seventeenth birthday when I would come of age to the world that had adopted me before I could even call her to human form. Well, today is my birthday. When I finished gaining my inheritance and true form, Hedwig here told me how to call Matera to human form. We spent a bit of time together before she had to go back to the mountain but she didn't want to leave me where I was, so she sent me here to find my father, who is a were-tiger, and is here in New Orleans, somewhere." Harri watched the stranger and waited for him to start laughing at her.

She was shocked when all he did was start talking to her, "My name is Acheron. That actually explains how you can understand your friend there, owls are the messengers of Athena so it only stands to reason that her child could communicate with them. Why don't you come stay with me at my place, it's safer there than even Sanctuary usually is. If you stayed here the male weres would never leave you alone since you're at least part were and are fresh meat for them." Ash watched Harri's eyes grow impossibly round at the implications of that statement. He saw the unadultered fear at the thought of being raped, and he really couldn't blame her for that.

"No, I won't let that happen again. I'll stay with you, if it really is alright. I don't want to impose or anything." She spoke softly, hoping her first statement wouldn't be heard, but Ash heard anyway and he felt the rage in his heart try to call up his true form to avenge the girl's wounds. He tamped down the urge to find the ones that hurt Harri and rip them to tiny pieces and feed them to Simi, but just barely so his fangs dropped through his gum line and his eyes turned red behind his sunglasses.

When he was calm enough, he spoke, "We can stay at my place here in New Orleans or we can go to my other home. Either way I will explain some more about me than just my first name." He finished his statement with a small grin.

Harri grinned back at him, "Can we stay here in New Orleans? Matera said that my father was in the city somewhere and I would like to find him. You don't mind Hedwig, do you? She goes where I go so if you have a problem with her then I need to make other arrangements."

"I don't have a problem with her as long as she doesn't have a problem with me. My apartment here in town isn't very big so it may be a tight fit." Ash rose from the table and stepped around to lift Harri off of her stool. He took her by the waist and could feel her ribs through her clothes. He set her on her feet and asked, "Are you hungry? We can stop on the way and get some food."

Harri thought for a moment, "Sure, I could eat. I don't know what's around here though, so you pick the place. And don't worry about the space issue, I'm small enough not to be a bother." She replied with a sardonic grin. Ash couldn't help but chuckle at her words, they were certainly true enough. They left Sanctuary and Ash steered Harri toward Café du Monde on Bourbon Street. When they got there, he told Harri to order whatever she wanted, that he was buying. Harri knew better than to order a large meal, as it would come right back up, so she ordered soup and a small salad with a coffee and beignets for dessert. Ash didn't order anything and paid the bill while Harri waited for her food. When they sat down, Ash watched her eat slowly and with small bites while she guarded her bowl with her arm, like she was used to getting food then it being taken away for a period of time then getting food again.

Harri was sipping her coffee after finishing most of her food when she felt a presence approaching from behind her. She remained still as she was and watched Acheron's reactions to the new person. He didn't look all that worried but he had noticed the slight stiffening of Harri's body at the newcomer. "Hey, T-rex. It isn't often that I see you on this side of town. Are you patrolling or just babysitting? I didn't know you took babysitting jobs, I'll have to let Sunshine know."

"Hey, Talon. I'm not babysitting, you jackass. And no, I'm not patrolling tonight. Talon, this is Harri, I met her over at Sanctuary, she's going to be staying with me for a while. Harri, this is Talon. He's one of my former Dark-Hunters but he still does patrols every now and then." Ash watched her look at Talon as if she was assessing him for possible threat. Ash figured the Celt would be more of a threat to her coffee than to her. Harri thought she was doing a great job of not panicking or letting her fear show on her face. She watched this new stranger for a moment before introducing herself properly, if not vaguely.

"Hi, I'm Harri, it's nice to meet you." She held her hand out to shake Talon's, not realizing that her long sleeve had slid up enough for both men to see some of her scars. She did notice the subtle shift in the men's emotions and saw the direction of Talon's gaze, she swore when she looked down and saw her scars plainly visible and jerked her hand out of the man's grasp to cover them back up. Or, at least she tried to. Talon kept hold of her hand, pulling it closer while pushing her sleeve up some more to get a better look at her arm. The Celt saw the girl's arm covered in criss-crossed scars with dark round burn scars thrown in as contrast. He felt his teasing good mood fly out the window and could tell that Acheron's had taken a flying leap, too.

"What happened here? These feel too violent to have been self-inflicted, who did this to you? Do you have more scars like these?" Talon felt like he had to know, when he knew he had no right to ask a perfect stranger about something so private. But he felt like he had to know so that he could tear the perpetrators to shreds. He felt his own and Acheron's rage rising, he looked up from the girl's arm to her face, and saw pure terror in her vermillion eyes. Talon felt his chest freeze at the sight of pure fear on this elfin child's face. "Ash, get us out of here. Get us to Katoteros, and we will see what other wounds she has." Ash could do nothing but obey.

* * *

><p>AN: The first chapter of another story complete. Hope y'all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The three rematerialized in the great hall of Acheron's palace of Katoteros and Ash had to immediately catch Harri as she began to fall. She lay in his arms for a moment trying to catch her breath, Ash looked at the top of her head and almost got a mouthful of ear. Wait a second, ears are not on the top of the head. He looked closer and saw the Harri had black cat ears on the top of her head. Ash held her until she squirmed in his arms to be put down, he set her on her feet and took a step back to give her a little space but still close enough to catch her again if needed. "Harri, I'm going to change your clothes so that we can see any other injuries you might have." Ash said in a gentle voice so as not to spook the girl any more than she already was.

Unfortunately, his tone would have worked if the words he had said hadn't implied that the men would be laying their hands on her. Harri started shaking like a leaf in the wind, and with Ash and Talon being the men they were, they had no idea what was wrong with her. "Simi, I call you out."

"Well, it be about time, Akri. The Simi be gettin' hungry, can the Simi get some popcorn for her barbeque sauce?" The demon always did have a way of pulling a smile from Acheron with her all-around cuteness, except today. Today he had a job for his little demon.

"Not just yet, Simikee, I need your help with something first. Do you see the girl over there?" Simi nodded her horned head, "Well, her name is Harri and she's hurt and she's scared of me and Talon. We need to calm her down so that we can find any other injuries and heal them. Do you think you can calm her, Simikee?"

Simi turned her head to Ash and said, "Just leave it to me, Akri. The Simi will have her calm in no time flat!" Simi practically skipped over to Harri, who had backed into a corner as far away from the men as possible. "Hello, akra Harri. The Simi's name is Simi. You know, there's no reason to be scared of Akri. He just want to help the ouchies go away. He won't hurt you, he won't even touch you. Akri can just think what he want you to wear and it appear. So, don't worry, akra Harri. No harm will come to you here or whenever you're with Akri." While Simi spoke, Harri had slowly crept from her corner and come to a stop in front of a kneeling Simi. She could see the sincerity in the demon's eyes when she spoke, and couldn't help but to trust her.

Harri watched Simi's hand as it rose toward her head, she leaned into Simi's hand as it stroked one of her ears. "I will let them see, as long as you stay with me. Please don't leave me alone." Harri whimpered as she lay her head in Simi's lap and let the demon's stroking calm her.

"I won't go no where, akra Harri. Akri, go ahead, but the Simi will hold her hand." She gave her Akri a look that said that she would not take no for an answer this time. Ash had no intentions to try to remove Simi from the hold of the frightened cat-girl. He thought of the type of clothing that would best show Harri's body to him and Talon while at the same time hiding it. He settled on a two-piece sarong that had a knee-length skirt and without shoes, her hair was fastened atop her head behind her ears. Ash and Talon both let out a curse at the sight of the girl's body, it was covered in scars from her neck to her toes and there were fresh open welts that looked and smelled to be infected. Simi was whispering in Harri's ear to keep her calm while the men looked.

Harri was trying not to go into shock, just knowing that the nice stranger that had taken her in would now know what a freak she was. Just like the carving on her back branded her to be. Her mind conjured a picture of the horribly disgusted look on his face that she knew must be there. Harri's already frail mind couldn't handle it. "Akri! She sinks further, you have to help!" Simi's distressed words were enough to bring Acheron out of his shock and anger. He moved to the demon and the girl as quickly as he dared so as not to frighten the girl even further.

He moved slowly before dropping to his knees beside the girl that had fascinated him since he saw her arguing with Etienne in front of Sanctuary. Ash started humming an Atlantean lullaby that he used to sing to Simi when she was little before even trying to reach toward Harri. He saw the shaking turn to trembling and figured that that was as good as he was going to get until he could physically comfort her. "Harri, it's okay, no one is going to hurt you anymore. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you ever again. Can you tell me who did this to you? Come on baby, talk to me." Ash held Harri in his lap and rocked her while he spoke to help her calm down even more.

"They did it. They were supposed to take care of me but I was just a freak to them. I didn't mean to make the magic happen, I swear I didn't. The beatings didn't make it go away, they just made it worse and the headmaster knew and he didn't do anything about it. He just sent me back there every summer. Then Matera sent me away, like she didn't really want me either. I don't want you to think I'm a freak too. Please, I don't want to be a freak anymore." Ash's heart broke when he heard Harri sob out those words. He looked to Talon to see if he had an idea and saw that the Celt had tears pouring down his face. He had forgotten that Talon was an empath and could feel everything that Harri felt and see just what made her feel that way.

"They tried to stomp the magic out of her. Chores, beatings, starvation, rape, they did it all just to break her. Somehow, she managed to survive, not sure how but she did." Talon tried to regain his composure as he talked before he had to give Ash the bad news. "I can't heal her, brother. The wounds and infection have to heal on their own and the scars are too deep to get rid of. I'm sorry, T-rex. You'll have to take her to the hospital and they'll probably want to admit her. And while you're there, you may want to call Savitar, if her father really is a were then he should be able to find out who he is."

Ash nodded his head to show that he had heard and understood what Talon said before flashing the Celt home to his wife and family. He knew that Harri was unconscious so he changed her clothes again and re-applied her glamor flashed them to an alley across from the hospital in New Orleans. When he took her in and showed her back to the E.R. check-in nurse, she was taken straight to a room for treatment. Ash pulled out his cell and made to call his mentor when his phone rang. "Yeah."

"Hey, Grom. Whatcha need?" Savitar's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hey, Sav, I need you in New Orleans. I have a charge here who could use your help to find her father."

"Why can't you just bring this charge to me? The waves are going to be sensational this week." Warning bells were going off in Ash's head. Savitar should have been able to see why he couldn't bring Harri to him.

"Savitar, is there something wrong with your powers? You should be able to see why I need you to come here instead of coming to the island." There was silence on the phone before all Ash could hear was static.

"Ash, where is this charge you were talking about?" Ash nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Savitar speaking right behind him.

"She's being treated right now for severe abuse and infection." Savitar's face went kind of pale when Ash said abuse and knew that he needed to know everything that Ash knew about this girl. He looked at Ash and the other man gave him a nod of permission, so Savitar put his finger tips to Ash's temple and began to pull the memories of the strange girl who's name was Harri. He saw everything from when Acheron first saw the girl outside of Sanctuary. _Damn, she's small._ Savitar saw the girl's eyes and knew, his past was catching up to him and he knew that he couldn't hide from it anymore. He pulled out of Ash's head and sat down with his head in his hands.

"Savitar, what is it? Do you know her?"

"For a very short time, I did. I knew her mother longer, if you get my drift." Savitar watched his friend's eyes and after a minute saw the understanding dawn behind those sunglasses. "Athena and I had a thing going about eighteen years ago, it came as a complete surprise when she got pregnant since she wasn't my mate. She didn't know that I am the Omegrion, she just knew that I could shift into a large cat and thought that I was a were and I let her keep thinking it too. Harrina Atenia was born on the island July 31 1992, and she was so beautiful. The first time she opened her eyes they were already green, she had these cute little cat ears and tail, which came as a complete surprise. She stayed with me on the island most of the time because we didn't want the Olympians to know about her, but Athena decided to take Harrina with her to meet with a friend of hers in London. Next thing I know Athena's calling me and she's completely frantic. Someone had stolen my little girl from under Athena's nose and we never found her. We broke things off about six months later and kept looking for Harrina separately, but we never found her."

Ash didn't know what to say to this new information. It was definitely a shock to find out that his friend had a child and worse yet that he was insanely attracted to her. Before they could discuss anymore, the doctor who was treating Harri came out of the room and she didn't look very optimistic. "Ash, I really hope that you know who did this so that the bastards can be strung up by their balls and gutted like the pigs they are."

While a little shocked at such language from such a mild mannered woman, finding out how Harri was took priority to anything else. "How is she Doc? And her father is here."

"Ash, that little girl has been hurt in ways that would make even the most violent and cold hearted sociopath throw up and cry in a corner like a scared two year old just from hearing about it. There are whip scars, belt scars, burn scars, knife scars both cuts and punctures, she's malnourished, only weighs about eighty pounds, and won't grow past her current height, and her bones are about half as dense as they should be and slightly deformed in some places from where fractures were never treated and healed wrong on their own. But that's not the worst of it Ash, she was raped in all orifices for probably most of her life if the scarring is anything to go by. This little girl has not had an easy life. We have her on antibiotics for the infections in her open wounds and have cleaned and stitched her up as best we could but it will take her a long time to heal physically." The doctor looked on the verge of tears by the time she finished.

Savitar knew that he had to ask the question that he already knew the answer to, "And mentally?" he couldn't get his voice above a whisper, he already knew that his baby girl was broken and would probably never heal.

"Mentally, we'll just have to wait and see. She will be very jumpy and skittish for a while at least but just go slow with her and try not push, other than that all I can do is recommend a few therapists that may be able to help her. For now, all we can do is wait and see how the meds are doing for her and for her to wake up."

Ash held back a sigh of relief at this news, "Can we see her?"

The doctor smiled softly and said, "Sure, go ahead. She's in room 412." She turned down the hallway to start her rounds with her other patients, leaving the two men to make their way into the little girl's room.

It took the men a few minutes to get up the courage to enter the room, and when they did, they were stunned to see Harri lying in the bed wrapped practically head to toe in bandages. They had expected the IV attached to her hand, because that was how she was receiving the antibiotics. She looked even smaller in the hospital bed than she usually did. Savitar and Ash moved to the chairs on either side of the bed and settled in for the long night of vigil over the most important female in both their lives.

It was the early hours of the morning when Harri began to stir. Ash and Savitar were instantly alert and focused all of their attention on Harri after a quick scan of the room to make sure that it was safe. Savitar gently picked his little girl up and cradled her in his lap, knowing that his scent would help to keep her calm. He started to hum a lullaby that he used to sing to her when she was a baby. Before she even started fully waking, Harri was humming along, subconsciously recognizing it. Harri kept her eyes closed and her breathing even as she woke, taking in the scent of the man holding her, knowing that she was safe but unable to break a lifetime of habits.

"Come on sweetheart, I know that you're awake, it's safe here. I know that you don't remember me, but I'm your father and I would never hurt you. Ash is here too, he wouldn't leave you alone, even with me here. I think he might have a crush on you, you know. He wouldn't do this for just anybody. I had almost given up hope of ever finding you, I looked everywhere, all over the world and even in different times." Harri looked up at the man holding her, her father, tears running down both their faces. "It is so good to have you home, my little one." Savitar pulled his daughter closer to his chest and just held on. Harri slowly moved her arms up and around her father's neck and buried her face in his chest and cried.

After a few minutes, she pulled her face away and said, "Why didn't you just ask matera? She said that she had found me years ago but couldn't take me back because the family that I had been given to had legally and magically adopted me."

Savitar just looked at her for a moment, when her words finally sank in it took every ounce of control that he had to keep his anger and sadness from showing on his face. "I did. I asked your mother to keep me updated on anything she found while I searched on my own. At least once every month I would ask her if she had found anything, she always said no. Why would she do this?"

Ash, who had been listening to the conversation quietly, decided to speak, "I may be able to find out. Artemis and Athena are pretty tight, so I may be able get something out of Artie."

Savitar could only nod his consent as he pulled his little even closer to his heart. Ash looked to Harri to make sure that she would be alright with his plan of action, he waited for her to give a sign of consent before flashing himself into Artemis's temple on Olympus. As luck would have it, Artemis was having tea with Athena in the temple so he wouldn't even have to show himself to get the information that he needed.

They were talking about Harri, it seemed that Artie had known about her all along. Athena was going on about how she was Savitar's problem now. That she should have known that the old man wouldn't do his job like she had told him to. Ash had heard all he needed to know, and wasn't sure that he could stand to hear anymore. He flashed back to the hospital and saw Savitar wrapped around Harri on the bed, protecting her as she slept. He looked up at Ash when he reappeared, "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Is Harri deep enough asleep not to hear this?" Savitar waved his hand and made it so that Harri wouldn't be able to hear their conversation even if she did wake up. "Athena knew and organized the whole thing. She had an old man take Harri while she was in London, in fact that was who she was meeting that day." Both men were crying by the time Ash was finished speaking, crying for the innocent soul that was so abused because her own mother betrayed her.


End file.
